Cleveland Brown Jr.
Cleveland Orenthal Brown, Jr. is a main character on The Cleveland Show and the biological son of Cleveland Brown and his ex-wife Loretta Brown. In his major change of appearance from Family Guy to The Cleveland Show, he went from a hyper child to an obese teenager with glasses and a slower voice. Background ''Family Guy'' Cleveland Jr. was a hyper child and a minor character who had a short time with Peter in the episode, "Fore Father", where he showed a talent of playing golf. After that episode, he made short appearances later in the show, with his last on Family Guy at his father's supposed funeral. ''The Cleveland Show'' After the show, when Loretta gave custody of Cleveland Jr. back to Cleveland and forced him to move, the two left for California. On their way there, they decided to live in Stoolbend instead, where Cleveland married Donna Tubbs, and Rallo and Roberta became his step-siblings. Here, Cleveland Jr. was given his own room. When Rallo met Cleveland Jr., he would often call Cleveland Jr. and his father "fat." In the second episode, he served as a door in the bathroom so that he could earn his classmates' respect, which angered Cleveland. He also seems to have a fear of toasters because the toaster in his house scares and taunts him. His relationship with Donna is quite well despite her being his step-mother but he treats her as if she was his mother as he never seems to argue or treat her badly like Rallo does to Cleveland, and is quick do whatever she wishes. When it is revealed in "Birth of a Salesman" that he has repressed emotions from the divorce of his parents and has in fact never cried before, his new siblings help him to express his sadness and at the same time the three of them accepted one another as family. In a preview of the show, he says, "I can eat this and a salad," and Cleveland replies with, "A salad would be a good start," possibly meaning he's encouraging him to go on a diet. However, it could also simply be some sarcastic remark to Cleveland Jr.'s obesity. Junior's obesity and low self esteem makes it difficult for him to find friends. In "Da Doggone Daddy-Daughter Dinner Dance", he becomes friends with Laine and Kyle, although this is only because he serves as a good replacement door for the bathroom stalls of Stoolbend High School. In "The One About Friends", Cleveland Jr. creates an actual friendship with Lester Krinklesac's son, Ernie. He shared a kiss with Laura Davis at the Stoolbend Community Church's chastity ball While Cleveland Junior is not very active as he was in Family Guy, he has other hobbies; he enjoys doing chores and playing the tuba. Derek nominated him for student-council president as a joke, but, after saving Oliver Wilkerson's life, he won. Additionally, while he may not know much when it comes to social situations, he is quite academically talented; he apparently has the second highest calculus scores at his school. In "Back To Cool" he begins an new found father-like bonding with Robert Tubbs. Throughout the episode, they become friends more and Robert makes Jr. cooler, and even almost have the sex talk, but this is stopped by Cleveland so he can do it himself. Notes *In the animatic for the Family Guy episode "Love Blactually", his new found obesity is mentioned as a side-effect of mood-stabilizing medication, though no mention of it has been made in the broadcast version of "Love Blactually" or on The Cleveland Show. *He moos when frightened, making people mistake him for a cow in "The Curious Case of Jr. Working at the Stool". *He is obsessive-compulsive when it comes to cleaning and keeping things orderly. Originally explained in "Birth of a Salesman" as his way of dealing with his parents divorce, he uses it to his advantage in "The Curious Case of Jr. Working at the Stool" to secure a job at The Broken Stool. *Cleveland Jr.'s U Tube account is simply titled "cbj|2009". *He has a Facebook account along with Roberta. *Though Cleveland Jr. is shy he can rap with ease in "Brotherly Love" and isn't above threatening people such as Federline Jones in "Cleveland Jr. Cherry Bomb" and Tyler Hudson in "There Goes El Neighborhood". *In Cleveland Junior's room, R2D2 from the Family Guy Star Wars Trilogy can be seen on the shelf. * In "Terry Unmarried" it is revealed that his new appearance was made by mostly booger eating. * In "Hot Cocoa Bang Bang", Cleveland Jr. dresses in many outfits, such as Darth Maul from Star Wars, a Na'vi from the film Avatar, Mike Nelson from MST3K, and The Thing from The Fantastic Four. * He doesn't believe in God after hearing about his mother Loretta saying that God forgave her for cheating with Glenn Quagmire in "The Hurricane" but he doesn't call himself an atheist as he think it is just another insufferable religious belief as he points out Brian Griffin as an example. * Junior is much stronger than his father as shown in "Skip Day", beating up Cleveland four times before faking his own abuse. * At times of extreme anger or stress, Jr. is shown to get a nervous twitch in his eye in "There Goes El Neighborhood". * Junior claims he is memorizing the internet in "March Dadness". External Links *Cleveland Brown Jr. on the Family Guy Wiki Category:Brown Family Category:Crazy Eights